This story is random
by Canine Warrior
Summary: Silver wants to tell his feelings to the girl he loves, but she's been away from him for some time. Will he be able to confess? Chosenshipping. BlueXSilver. Summary sucks, please read and review. Warning: There ARE parts a little bit nonsensical.


**Hi guys! This is my first one-shot!**

**Disclaimer: I do****NOT****own Pokémon or anything related to it.**

_It_ _has been some time since I've met her… Will I be able to say it? Or am I just a coward?_ thinks a young man, probably 17, while walking slowly around a forest. _Well, it won't hurt! I only have to say three words! Only three words and the thing's done! _He turns his silvery eyes to the bright blue sky. _Come on… I've passed worse things than this!_ This time, he lets go a loud sigh.

ROOOW!

A flock of Murkrow passes flying in the sky.

_Guess I have to thank you for these words that you taught me…_The man closes his eyes, remembering his past, the past he hated so much… But there was her… She was always by his side, helping him no matter how hard the challenge was…

_I CAN DO IT! _He shouts mentally, with his eyes still closed.

Suddenly, a white ray of light appears from his belt and a Sneasel appears, looking at his master, trying to give him courage.

"Sne! Sneasel!" Says the Pokémon

"Thanks Sneasel" Replies the guy, resuming his walk. His first Pokémon follows him, still giving him moral support. While walking, he was still remembering all he passed through on his hated past. Of course that SHE was always in his memories. Suddenly, he stops, having a bad feeling.

_What is this strange feeling? Oh my god! Gotta go_! Thinks the man, returning his Sneasel and starting to run deeper in the forest.

_Come on, I remember what you said that day!_

_/Flashback/_

_He was laying on the grass, side by side with a girl, provably 20._

_- You know that we are in danger, right Silver?- Says the girl, looking at him_

_- Yep._

_Then, suddenly, the girl hugs him tightly andsnuggles him. Silver looks at her surprised, but the look changes to a loving look and the boy kisses her head slowly._

_- Silver… I gotta go now…_

_- Don't! - Says the boy, with a desperate look on his face._

_- I'm sorry. Please don't follow…- With these words, the girl breaks the hug and stands up._

_- Please…_

_- I can't.- Some signs of tears appeared on the girl's face. With a last glance at the boy, she walked away_

_/End of flashback/_

"BLUEEEEEE!" Shouts Silver. _These… MONSTERS! NOW I GOT WHAT YOU MEANT WHEN YOU SAID "Please don't follow"!_

He stops and starts looking around. His face becomes white.

"Mons-ters…" He says, clenching his teeth. With a furious look on his face, he walks in a clearing.

The shocked Silver looks at the scene, horrified.

Blue was fallen down, seriously injured. Her breathing was getting hard. With tears in his eyes, Silver approaches the girl. When he is going to take her in his arms…

… A shot appears out of nowhere and strikes Silver's arm. Disguising the pain, the boy looks around, searching his attacker.

" Who?" Mutters the guy.

Suddenly, four people appear from the bushes, laughing at him.

"Look at you Silver- boy. You should've seen your face!" Says a guy wearing formal clothes and a mask.

"Shut up Will!"

With eyes on fire, Silver approaches Will and punches him, knocking the man on the ground.

"Hey you!" Shouts a woman, angered by Silver's reaction.

"GET OUT OF HERE!"

Shouts Silver, totally out of himself.

The two girls immediately back up, fleeing the place, but the other man stays and faces Silver.

"Attack me if you can!" He dared.

"As you wish!" Replies the angered 17 year old guy.

Silver gives and uppercut on the man. "You asked for it, Keane!"

Keane falls on the ground and Silver gives his opponent a kick, sending him away.

"Good bye!"

Calming himself down, Silver returns to his best friend fallen on the ground and takes her in his arms.

"Everything will be all right, I promise."

Gathering all his strength, Silver manages to take Blue to a cave, which he lights a fire and tries to wake her up.

"Wake up!"

No response

"You can't die!"

The boy falls to his knees

"You can't just go! I… I love you!"

As if by magic, the moment he declared his feelings, Blue slowly opens her eyes and looks around, a bit confused.

"Wha… What's going on?"

" B-Blue…"

Silver wraps his arms around her waist and mutters on her ear "Thank God… You're alive. Don't do this again with me… Please… You mean too much to me."

"S- Silver? Thank you…" The girl touches the boy's chest with her head. " And…"

"Yes?"

" I… Love you too…"

Blue and Silver look at one another for a long time, until they realize that their faces are only inches apart from one the other. After some seconds, the girl reads the hidden request on the boy's eyes and…

… Slowly and gently, their lips start to approach and, after some seconds, they meet, in a gentle and passionate kiss.

**That's the end of the story!**

**Hope you liked it. ;D**

**Guys, there is a small magic box exactly under this. If you click on it, you can wirte!**

**Plese review =D**


End file.
